zigguratsdndfandomcom-20200213-history
Kunai
Summary Bottle-green, with mottled scales and golden-amber eyes. A ridge of horns from the brow of his head across the crown, ivory in colour and darkening as they get closer to the surface of his head. 6'2" in height, muscular and sculpted, in the mold of a cruiserweight fighter, the imposing frame of Kunai may be the last thing that his targets never see. Background He didn't fit in at home. Ne didn't really ever fit in anywhere. As a young lizard, his home was loving and caring, and he never wanted for anything, but something wasn't quite right. His parents and friends all shared a deep love of the history and lore of their culture and community, unsurprising given the secluded nature of where they lived, though he could not find any joy in exploring the deep and diverse stories surrounding the ancestors of his family. His world was black and white, no real shades of grey. Only pragmatic. Problems and solutions. As he grew to adolescence, a guard of the Tribunal noticed is affinity for the few improvised weapons that he could fashion from the materials found lying about. The guard gifted him a long chain with a sharpened bladed weapon affixed to the end, and encouraged him to practise with it every day, but kept it secret from his family. He took to hunting to occupy his time. He was hungry, he needed food, he went to fetch it. Problem, solution. Every hunt focused his mind, sharpened his senses. Blood lust grew. The thrill of the hunt kept calling... Now a mature Lizard as his culture dictated he must leave home to create his own future. though he left home with no friends at all. His family care for him deeply, though they were concerned that his lack of interest in his own ancestral history. He had isolated himself, and headed out into the world. Now out on his own, he required income. Hunting animals to sell for meat and hide was not earning coin quickly enough to sustain him, though he quickly realised that he could change his focus to larger quarry. He required coin, he had a way to gain it. No moral quandary, only problem, solution. The only thing that did concern him was his new profession potentially coming back to haunt his family who were totally innocent in this endeavour. He left his identity behind, and took the name of the only thing he ever felt truly in tune with: his weapon. The outsider Lizardfolk was gone. The solitary Assassin was truly reborn. That day, "he" became Kunai. Early Life The birthplace of Kunai is unknown. All that is currently know about Kunai is that he is an exile from wherever it is that he came from. Motivation "When the money stops coming in, so do I...", "I will not hesitate to walk away from this trivial endeavour". - Kunai, Present Year Relationships Kunai has revealed nothing about any family or friends he has, or may have had. It is unknown whether he has any siblings, and the current status of his parents is a mystery. Life events Many years ago, Kunai was sent into exile by the civilisation that raised him. Nothing more is known about the life of this mysterious Lizard. Traits Straight and humourless in conversation, Kunai is entirely focused on achieving his current goal. He will defend himself and his kind to the last, and any shred of dubious moral action is ignored when hunting or in combat. He becomes singularly focused on task at hand. He struggles to form personal relationships, therefore he feels he cannot always rely on team-mates to accomplish goals. Kunai will act to achieve his own personal goals unless he implicitly trusts one of his companions. Category:PCs